Everybody Loves Jace Wayland
by Aspen-SiredBySpike
Summary: Everybody loves Jace Wayland; but why? What is so special about him? Through the POV of various characters, you're about to find out.
1. Isabelle

**Very Important A/N: With permission from the lovely Gema227, I am able to continue on her "Everybody Loves" series. Each chapter will be a short oneshot about a different character's feelings about Jace. Hence the title, "Everybody Loves Jace Wayland". To find "Everybody Loves Greg Sanders" (CSI), and "Everybody Loves Ryan Evans" (High School Musical), please go to Gema's proflie and check them out. This will be my first work in progress fic for this fandom. If you like it, be sure to put it on your alets. Thanks again for your consent, Gema! Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any ofthe characters.**

* * *

**Isabelle**

Watching Jace grow up was amazing. With each passing day, his skill with seraph blades and ruin marking grew almost as fast as he did himself. Steadily getting taller and stronger, Isabella couldn't help but notice the drastic change in his appearance. His hair was no longer a stringy haystack, but a honeyed mess of curls. Eyes as golden as the sky right before sunset changed from soft and emotional to hard and determined. And those muscles- taut under his syrup-toned skin! He was cute as a boy, but he was _irresistible_ as a man!

Too bad they were like brother and sister.

What Isabella would give to have Jace hold her in his arms, just once, as something more than the girl he had grown up protecting.

Oh, sometimes she despised her mother for adopting him.


	2. Magnus

**A/N: The inspiration for this chapter came from Magnus' and Jace's short time as room-mates in City Of Ashes. No spoilers. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Magnus**

He was nothing more than a bratty little Nephilim, but as soon as the annoying child graced Magnus' front door, he was entranced. His eyes sparkled without the need of glitter or eye shadow; his hair shinier than any pair of pleather pants he had ever seen. Jace shone like a thousand disco balls, without even needing one broken mirror shard for his reflection to hit the entire room.

Magnus always had an eye for things that were glamorous, and Jace Wayland was no exception.

His tongue ran sensuously over his un-glossed bottom lip. This no make-up thing he had going on was really sexy.

Sure, his attitude may need some adjusting- he was far too full of himself for his own good, but he did enjoy fashion shows. If only he took tips while watching What Not To Wear… His all black attire was truly dismal. Oh well, Magnus could deal with that. There wouldn't be one shred of the old Shadowhunter left when he was done with him.


	3. Max

**A/N: This chapter derives from the fact that "Jace tolerated him more than Alec ever did". Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Max**

Jace has to be the coolest person he knew. Not only did he kill more demons than anyone his age (and a great few older than himself), but he totally told Max all about his adventures.

He was such an awesome guy.

Growing up, he had told him stories about the angels and all of the Downworlders and demons that they kept in line. He told him about the unofficial dress code of black and how the children of the Nephilim would always look better in that color than anyone else. He told him about all of the kills, and the thrills, and the tests of becoming of age.

Alec or Isabelle never told him anything like that.

Jace was the most amazing person Max knew, and most of the time he wished that he could trade in Alec for him.


	4. Maia

**A/N: Remember in City Of Ashes when Maia tells Clary that Jace looks at you like you've already had sex and still want more? That was the inspiration for this chapter. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Maia**

From the moment Maia had first laid eyes on Jace, she could tell that he was trouble. The arrogant demeanor, the evil glint in his too-gold eyes, secretive smirk that nearly always graced his so called angel's face. The very air he breathed, she had no doubt, was contaminated by his infectious insolence.

Every time he looked at her, she was reminded of Daniel and just how hauntingly dangerous his personality was. She had a feeling that Jace was just the same.

But that look, the one showed his dark intentions through a guise of sexuality- that was one to be careful of.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't claim herself as safe from his wooing tactics. After all, Maia always had a thing for bad boys.


	5. Simon

**A/N: This chapter kind of spurted out of nowhere. Not my favorite, but it will do. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Simon**

He was the most arrogant, insolent, ignorant, stuck-up bastard Simon had ever known. He had attempted to be couth towards him for Clary's sake, but he was pushing on his last nerve. How on earth was he supposed to be able to coincide peacefully with that anger-driven, vile talking, venom spitting, hot headed sex pot? Just because he had impeccable hair, gorgeous eyes, and a body to match didn't mean that he could actually befriend this foul creature who called himself an angel, could it?

Wait! He wasn't gay! Simon didn't have feelings for Jace! He couldn't! It was just a simple attraction. That was all. He was straight, not gay, not bi. But hey, who was he kidding? The Wayland boy was hot; and who was he to deny the truth?


	6. Raphael

**A/N: This chapter exists because Raphael has to play delivery boy for Jace. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Raphael**

Raphael, do this. Raphael, do that. The last thing Raphael expected he was going to be asked to do was deliver a demon-powered motorcycle to none other than Jace Wayland.

Why did a Shadowhunter want a vampiric motorcycle? What good would it do a child of the Nephilim? Didn't they despise all things Downworldish? Rumor had it he already had one, anyway.

He didn't have much in common with Jace except for a few minute things: They were always up for a little bit of danger, they did not want Valentine to come into power, and neither of them really cared for the rat-boy. Sibyl? Siphon? He didn't really care. The only other thing they could possibly connect over were the motorcycles. It appeared as though they both loved to ride- but not only ride recklessly, but fast as well.

Perhaps he would ask the angel boy to go for a ride with him sometime.


	7. Alec

**A/N: There is really no author's note for this chapter except for me apologising for not updating in forever. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Alec**

Looking at him the way he did was wrong, but Alec just couldn't help it. There had always been something about Jace that just made him tick, but he could never put his finger on it. His love for the boy was wrong on so many levels...

First, they were practically brothers. When reflecting upon it, Alec realized that the situation would almost be as if he were in love with Max. It was completely unfathomable.

Secondly, he was a Shadowhunter. An affair such as this would surely not be looked too kindly upon within the bounds of the Clave. And what would his parents think? And Jace?

And then there was Magnus. The warlock had been extremely loyal to him eve since they first met- he would be absolutely heartbroken if he ever knew the truth. Magnus Bane was currently his lifeline, his friend, his lover… Too bad every time Alec closed his eyes, instead of seeing glitter and leather, he saw honey-toned skin and eyes of madness.

Jace Wayland would be the death of him yet.


	8. Clary

**A/N: Yet again, I apologise for not updating sooner. I really need to stay on top of this fic. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Clary**

She cursed the universe for sending Jace Wayland into her path. First, he was an arrogant prick. Then, he was a decent friend. Later, he turned into her very attractive, weapon wielding crush. Prior to all of this, however, he was her brother.

Things were so much easier for her before she had met him in Pandemonium. Seriously, for a girl who has never even glanced at a boy in _that way_, she had fallen head over heals for the back talking teen-angel at an alarming pace. His lips had been so tempting when they had shared their first kiss on her birthday; she had wanted more. Too bad she got what she wished for at the most inopportune time. The Seelie Court kiss had been delightful and luscious, but very forbidden- so much more than their last. And now, she still wanted more. No matter how wrong it was, she couldn't' get the searing sensation of her brother's skin against hers out of her mind.

Incest was full of trials and tribulations, none of them good. But then again, she was willing to risk anything for _him_.


	9. Church

**A/N: This was a request by someone whose pen name I cannot remember, unfortunately. This is being posted as an early birthday present to myself (18 in 4 days, yay!). Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I d not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Church**

Out of all of the people he had ever come across, Jace Wayland was probably the most confusing. One minute he's stoking his head and giving him a good scratching behinds his ears, and the next he's threatening to turn him into a tennis racquet. What sort of cruel, inhumane world is this?

Time and time again, that sad excuse for a Shadowhunter forgot to fill up water dish, and change his litter. Not to mention he never took him for walks around the yard. There was never a time when he was rewarded for anything. He always seemed to be doing something wrong. The look in Jace's eyes told him as much. Not to mention he never took him for walks around the yard. It was easy to tell that the boy in black despised the cat dearly, and with no good reason whatsoever.

What had poor Church ever done to him?


	10. Bat

**A/N: This chapter is based on the scuffle between Jace and Bat inside the Hunter's Moon bar. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Bat**

He despised the very sight of him. _Him_ with his golden head of hair and his all black apparel. _Him_ with the arrogant attitude and smirk that just screamed 'I'm better than you'll ever be'. _Him_ with his taste for Silver Bullets; shaken, not stirred if he were to guess. All Shadowhunters were extremely cliché.

After their scuffle at the bar, Bat just couldn't get his stupid face out of his head. Oh what he would give to have another go at the boy. Because that was all he was- a boy. He couldn't be a man if he tried.

Well, perhaps he would have to conduct some tests. After all, with the flexibility and the reflexes like the one's the angel's child put on display at the Hunter's Moon, Jace Wayland may be more _manly_ than Bat first thought.


	11. Inquisitor

**A/N: This is my POV for The Inquisitor. And in no way am I implying my own theories for the next book in this one... Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**The Inquisitor**

Such an infuriating child, that Wayland boy. Or Morgenstern. Or whatever he went by these days. Was there ever a time when he could just except that fate was against him, or did he always feel the need to break the rules? Her rules?

First, he betrayed the Clave by keeping in contact with his merciless, treacherous father. Then, he manages to break out of his prison cell in Silent City. And then to top it all off, he was able to jump over the top of her Malachi Configuration. Sometimes, he really burns her up.

Then, on the other hand, it's sort of hard not to fall for his roguish charms. It was just so easy to get caught up in his honey-like eyes, his golden skin, his sweet half smile…

Deep down, Imogen couldn't deny that she was fond of him, and not just in the familial way that a grandmother loves her grandchild.


	12. Luke

**A/N: Long time no update. I know. I just randomly got inspiration. Probably not as good as my other chapters, but it's Luke, and really, he doesn't allow me many options. Read and review? Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Luke**

As far as he was concerned, Jace Wayland was nothing but trouble. Driving off a rooftop with his almost-daughter straddling the seat behind him, getting into a bar fight with a whole pack of werewolves, jumping off yet _another_ roof, making Clary draw childish runes on his skin, falling for own his sister… well, at least Luke _thinks_ that Jace has fallen for his sister. There's no real proof.

He did, however have proof that the young Shadowhunter was in cahoots with the evil lord himself. Valentine. What type of name was that for the villain anyway? Jace, however, was well suited for evil. The confident way he held himself, his quick mouth, his dangerously mysterious personality, his immodest build- Yes, Jace Wayland was the epitome of evil and all things dangerous. And there was nothing Luke liked more than a little danger.


End file.
